Cyrus Draconous
Son of Drakine The fourth son of drakine, he has odd traits, such as retractable claws(easier to write and shake hands with), sharpened cainiens(difficult to smile with), and has the power to breath fire. he can also fly. Each son of Drakine is different in power and appearance. vlad the impaler and george patton look different but are sons of drakine. Appearance blue eyes, short brown hair, about 6', age 14, tan. almost always wears glasses. history born in philidelpha. his mother was an artist. when Cyrus was 10 the apartment they lived in toppled due to "structuall" failulars. he then was captured by a group of empousa trying to sell demigods to a "red army" Cyrus escapes and makes his way to camp. he has been at camp for 4 years, and is concerned about the news that others bring back to camp. He fights in the Red War, and kills Alex, promising him that he would find his younger sister and bring her back to camp. Alex's sister is Alexa Red, who is the first daughter of Drakine. Between Revelation, and The Effect, Cyrus takes command over the Thousand Sons, who then help The World in the war of the immortals. Cyrus is killed by the cheif Immortal, The Sun, towards the end of the battle. afterwards, Daxker changes Events so cyrus does not die, and instead is placed into hybernation in the antartic. Cyrus knew it would happen so he left behind instructions to free him and kill Daxker. Omega takes place here. anything else that happens will be put here. Personality happy, stay positive almost all the time. only ones to ever feel his wrath was the apollo and Ares cabins. the only time he gets angry is when you push him to far. he is know for bad jokes, snide comments, not caring about his looks, and always trying to make new freinds. unfortunatly most campers are easly imtimidated by him. he is often scared of many things. he always hates to see when his friends get hurt. he always seems to be armed(besides claws) and has forged his own Immortal Silver katana, he has a high system of honor and would never hurt a friend or enemy unarmed. makes empty threats. He often sees himself as a loner at camp, and feels that he is not fully respected by others, even after The Omega. "The Return" In the second story, Cyrus is the main character. according to miss rachel dare, he is one of the players in a new prohicy. so is the Marauder and Alex Red, a unnamed demigod is mentioned. this is probably Orion "Returned". Command and Tacticia He is given his first command at a unknown time, however he and his squad are the equivalent of commandos, going on blackops missions that would not be possible for other demigod teams. whenever he is placed in charge of something larger that a squad, he perfers flanking attacks to prevent him from being surrounded. He and his squad are most known for taking down a monster boss that was gathering a army to attck camp half-blood from central asia. Weaponry he has two sets of magical weapons at his disposal, first his dagger, devileater, a bronze body armor, and two Immortal silver katanas edged with saphire. all these items can be summoned with a clap, whistle, or a snap. his second magical weapon it a dice with weapons etched on it's sides instead of numbers. whitchever side is facing up after being rolled, is summoned into the roller's hand. because of often indescieveniss, cyrus has found the dice's weapons to be unfamilliar yet useful. his swords, however are his choice weapons, since they can kill monsters like normal and wolves, they are almost unbreakable. Category:Original Character Category:Demigods Category:Auron the champion